starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft quotations
The following are quotations from the StarCraft universe. Miscellaneous Quotations These quotations are from out-of-universe sources. * "The only choice is war. The only allies are enemies." -''original StarCraft tagline * Dwarven Mortar Team (Senile Dwarf): Clearly Tassadar has failed us. You must not. -''WarCraft III, same as above Aldaris quote from StarCraft * Acolyte: My life for Aiur ! ... Err, I mean Ner'Zhul. Maps of the Week / Maps of the Month * "Who designed this censored place? What censored "engineer" crawled out from his censored hole to inflict this censored censored upon my people? A censored platform split into two censored halves? CENSORED! Why are there no censored bridges on this censored platform? Are we just supposed to censored leap off one censored half to the other? And to top it all off, those censored don't even provide enough Vespene censored gas for operations! censored this place! It's just one big censored censored censored censored!" -''Edited comments of Colonel Riley "censored" Bullhorn, Commander of Terran Orbital Platform G11-F3 (from the StarCraft Map of the Week Giant Steps, November 12, 1999) * Data Entry 1027AM0440: It looks like we've finally found a new place to call home. This planet where the Dark Templar have set up shop is very strange, though. I can get over the fact that everything here is blue -- in fact, it's actually kind of relaxing, sometimes. No, the true surrealism of this place is that I have never seen a single plant! No grass, no trees, not even a single bush to break up the landscape. All they do seem to have are lots and lots of rocks. It's damn odd... -''Personal entry of Engineer's Mate Aaren Ruth, Renegade Battlecruiser Hyperion (from the StarCraft Map of the Week Rock Gardens, November 19, 1999) *''Arbiter:'' (singing) On the twelfth day of Christmas, Blizzard gave to me: Twelve Arbiters, Science Vessel: (singing) Eleven Science Vessels, Ultralisk: (singing) Ten Ultralisks, Battlecruiser: (singing) Nine battlecruisers, Archon: (singing) Eight Archons Burning; Power Overwhelming; Terror All-consuming; I hate all this singing; Eight Archons Burning Zergling: (singing) Seven zerglings swarming, Zealot: (singing) Six zealots fighting, Queen: (singing) Five newborn queens! Hydralisk: (singing) Four hydralisks, Marine: (singing) Three marines, Wraith: (singing) Two Terran wraiths, SCV: (singing) ...and a brand new SCV! -''(from the StarCraft Map of the Month "The Twelve Days of StarCraft", December 23, 1999) * "I used to think that defeating the Zerg would take precise military maneuvers, clever tactics and strong leadership. I was wrong. You can't out-think the swarm, you can't out-maneuver the swarm, and you certainly can't break the morale of the swarm. I hate to admit this, but I could do my job just as well if I ordered all my men to simply shoot anything that moves." -''Colonel Ronald "Hardcore" Jackson (from the StarCraft Map of the Week Crossfire, January 7, 2000) * "Ok. I finally asked for a censored transfer. For once in their censored censored lives, High censored Command decides to do me a censored favor. So I move halfway across the censored sector to take command of my new station. What do I censored find? A censored censored more censored censored orbital platform then the last censored of censored that I was on! Some censored out there is just trying to censored with me, that HAS to be censored it. What censored, censored, censored, CENSORED decided to build a censored Bull's Eye into the center of the censored platform? Can we make possibly things a little less censored easy for the censored enemy? CENSORED!" -''Edited comments of Colonel Riley "censored" Bullhorn, New Commander of Terran Orbital Platform K4-J19 (from the StarCraft Map of the Week Bull's Eye, March 3, 2000) * Data Entry 1102AM0441: A funny thing happened today. I watched a Protoss Templar doing what he calls "exercises." I was immediately taken back to the birthday party my mother gave me when I turned six years old. All my friends were there and there was more ice cream and cake than I could ever have thought possible. The highlight of the day, though, was the magician my mother hired as entertainment. He pulled a rabbit out of his black top hat and materialized coins out from behind the ears of my friends and, for a brief moment, I believed that magic was real. As an adult, I discovered the magic tricks that had transfixed me as a youth were just bits of misdirection and sleight of hand. I even learned a few of them to show my younger brothers and sisters. They loved those tricks, and I just wish they could see the Protoss. The Templar can do things with their minds that can only be described as real magic... -''Personal entry of Engineer's Mate Aaren Ruth, Renegade Battlecruiser Hyperion (from the StarCraft Map of the Week Mystique, April 14, 2000) * "One day I says to Crazy Bob, 'Bob, I need a big fragging gun.' Well, that there darn Crazy Bob turns to me and says, 'Well Jimmy Jo Jameson, what color do ya want it in?' Then I says to Crazy Bob, 'Dang, Bob. You sure take good care of me!" -''Jimmy Jo Jameson, Satisfied customer (from the StarCraft Map of the Month Bazaar, April 2001) Category:Quotations